Awesome
by Skullchick15
Summary: Emperor Awesome pays earth a vist and finds something that make the vist just a little more special.
1. Chapter 1

"Becca where are you going?!"

"Look at all the people running Kenzie. Don't you want to know why?" The smile on her face grew. Becca was one for excitement. Not that helped her shy friend.

"No, I-I kind of want to run too." Kenzie walked backwards slowly letting the crowds of running people guide her. "Sorry I can't."

Becca followed after her. Pushing throughout the people. "What are you talking about?!"

"I CANT DO THIS WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE! I-I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANY MORE. . . I-I'm sorry Becca." With that everything stopped. Not the screams, people, or anything else could have brought her out of the trance she was in. Her best friend had just abandoned her.

Maybe, maybe she should have seen this coming. When ever she tried to get Kenzie to go do anything the girl would always protest. And if Becca got her there she would wander off to the darkest loneliest corner she could find. It saddened Becca thinking of the past then filled her with rage. "Fine I-I-I don't need you. . . I'm sorry Kenzie." The last of the word coming out as a wishiper barely even noticeable even to herself.

Some one slamming in to her back sending her down to the ground. Surprisingly within seconds Becca was back up on her feet. In front of her was a middle aged man. "Sorry but we need to run away know!" He ran ahead of her.

"Sorry old man but I'm on a mission." Not that he could hear, he was already to far away.

Pushing through the crowd for what felt like forever she finally got to the center of New York City.

Now the only people that where around where the bold or the just plain dumb and shockingly there was quite the amount. They just stood around, some dancing. Far off in the distance some one was speaking.

"...I know your all so lucky!" The voice sound strangely happy, she then took notice to the music that started playing. All of this was seemed pretty odd for Becca expecialy since minutes ago she was pushing through screaming and crying crowds.

Curiosity got the best of Becca in all sorts of situations and this was one of them. Now she was pushing the dancing people. Which was extremely hard cause of everyone dancing. It one thing to go through a lot of people all running in one direction, but another to get through a group of people moving in all sorts of directions at once.

The closer Becca got to the music the louder it got. Soon she could see a stage and some one dancing with their back facing the crowd. Once again a voice started talking assumably being the guy on the stage oh was currently shaking his stuff. "Damn he's got a nice ass." Someone heard Becca and replied with a 'hell ya he does".

Focusing back on the guy's voice and not his rear she listened, "...So let's turn this up!" He went over to a dial turning it until it reached its limit. A large speak came through the the top of the stage. The music now making the ground shake. When he turned around Becca was a little shocked. He-he had a shark head and nice tan arms.

Walking over to the edge of the stage he looked out at the crowd. "See now this is . . . Awesome." He was staring at some thing. It took Becca a minute register that she was the object he was staring at. Apparently just standing in the front near the stage and not dancing made her stick out a bit.

The shark-man jumped down in between the stage a red rope. Instantly the was s bouncer at both of his sides. Who had ... Hands for faces. He reached over the rope. The people in front of Becca split giving her a full view of his grin as put his hand out. Who knew what compelled her to take his hand with hers, but when she did he yanked her over to him as the bouncers lifted the rope.

The guy scooped her up bridal style going back to the stage. One second she was in his arms the next shes in the air. Before Becca could open her mouth to scream she was back in those tan arm. "You didn't think I'd let a pretty thing like you fall now did ya?" Not trusting her voice Becca shook her head. He steadied her on her own feet. "Good, now I knowwww you can dance with a body like that." She could practically feel his eyes barking down on her.

Becca was stunned. Normally she was the one to do the flirting, most guys knew they didn't have a chance so they didn't bother trying. There was no mistaking the burning feeling in her cheeks. He mistook the silence as being shy rather then what it truly was. "Oh come on just feel the music." He stared down at her as she blinked a few times. A sinister grin formed on the shark-mans face. "Ya know what, I'll just have to help you."

Once again before she could open her mouth he was there, just behind her this time. His hands went to her hips guiding them back so that she was against his chest. Ok classical bop and grind. Nothing Becca couldn't handle. Soon the two dancing all over the stage. Oblivious to the cracking ground and screams as people fell to the center of the planet that was drowned out by the music.

"Ya know team Awesome is looking for new members." He whispered in her ear from behind.

Becca laughed, twisting in his grip so she was facing him. "Oh really? Since when tuff guy?" She squeezed his upper arm muscles as she raised a brow jokingly.

He sighed rolling his eyes, "Ok you caught me red handed but even if there wasn't room I would make some room you." That grin reappeared.

'He-he's giving me a choice. Leave everything I've ever known or ... go with him.' Becca stared at the ground in thought. 'I have nothing. No family. No true friends. No boyfriend. (Obviously she wouldn't have been dancing with him if she had.) No reason to stay. And there was something about him that made her feel comfortable. Still dancing she looked up at him. He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "What's your name?"

He smirked, "Awesome, Emperor Awesome."

Becca smiled back, "Becca, When do we leave?"

Just then the music cut and a loud crack noise replaced it. She would have turned around if Awesome hadn't held her in her spot. She watched his eye widen a little. "Now." He looked over at the hand faced guys, "Everyone back in the ship, Awesome out." Now one moved. "I SAID everybody in the ship!" Grabbing Becca's hand Awesome pulled her towards the back of the stage.

Right before her eyes everything collapsed turning into... A limo? The ground started shaking before everyone was inside thus the limo started to blast off, the hand faced people grabbed ahold of Awesome's cape and in return he wrapped a arm around Becca's waist as they where lifting off. Becca had put arms around Awesome's neck and was currently clinging to him like a lifeline. She buried her face in his chest. Heights, not the best of friends. Becca felt him chuckle. "Just get us out of here." Was all he said as he returned attention to the slightly shaking girl. He squeezed her lightly in a hug whispering in her ear, "I already told you once I would let you fall." Like the snap of fingers she instantly relaxed. It kind of surprised Awesome that he had that effect on her.

Like damn he knew he was good, but not that good.


	2. Please read

When I was . . . Younger I wrote fanfic like the little weirdo I was. Surprisingly a lot of people took interest. Yet, I in away have abandoned these story's. Soooo I'm going to focus on one story at a time so that they can actually get finished and people don't spam me with notifications for years to come because they still haven't been finished.

So I being the reasonable human being I am will let you vote on which story to work on. I have a twitter (also where I will be doing the voting), and I highly recommended following me to get updates, you can message me and hear from me easily because in all honesty how many of you check your emails. (That's how a lot of the notifications get to me and how a lot of them get lost for some reason.)

Hugs and kisses babes

Twitter - SavannahBulkley


End file.
